La Charla
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: Después de que guiar al país de Fuego a Sesshomaru y que éste lograra cruzar a otro mundo, la incertidumbre por ver quien de todos ahí dentro salía con vida iba creciendo en Kagura. Sin embargo, un repentino extraño interrumpirá sus pensamientos, pidiendo compartir unas cuantas palabras con él.


**Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginaci** **ó** **n de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **|| LA CHARLA ||**

* * *

 _One-shot_

* * *

La larga distancia que Kagura mantenía para alejarse de la entrada que Sesshomaru logró abrir y pasar, como si fuera de su propiedad, evadiendo la regla de morir antes de cruzarla, para Jaken era patético. Aunque, después de que el sapo se acercara para comprobar que efectivamente su amo se había marchado y no había dejado ningún rastro, él retrocedió asustado cuando uno de los guardianes de roca le preguntó sin tapujos si deseaba pasar. La mujer demonio ya les había advertido sobre lo peligroso del lugar y al ver que se necesitaba de la espada, esa que Sesshomaru tanto le avergonzaba, no tuvo reparos en apartarse y esperarlo afuera. Sin dirigirle la palabra a la mujer, Jaken pasó de largo dejándola atrás con la mirada hacía la puerta que se cerró junto con el youkai.

No pasó tantos minutos cuando ella decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo fuera de la cueva. Con Naraku y Sesshomaru, no se sabía que tan larga o corta sería la batalla. Además, Inuyasha y compañía estaban dentro. A excepción del mayor de los albinos, los otros se la pasarían buscando un fragmento de la famosa perla. Con esto en mente, Kagura consideró que se tomarían su tiempo, pues por más buena que fuera Kagome para detectar la joya, estaban en un lugar desconocido, un cruce para un mundo aun más inimaginable y que la mujer de ojos rubí no tenía intenciones de conocer.

Ella estaba impaciente por ver quien salía primero. En un arrebato de egoísmo, uno del cual no se avergüenza, piensa que sea cualquiera. Que importa que sea hombre o que sea mujer, mientras Naraku no salga con cara repulsiva cara de victoria y una perla completa, para ella estaría bien. Sería la meta que ha querido desde que le propuso a Sesshomaru un trato que jamás cerraron. Al recordar eso, la vez que él la había rechazado con unos fragmentos que cualquiera hubiera querido (¿cómo iba a saber ella que él no los deseaba?), piensa que tan posible sería que Sesshomaru no saliera vivo. Él no se igual que los otros, él es entregado a la batalla. Por más que tenga poder sobre la muerte, la suya no podrá evadirla.

Jaken, sentando en la suelo y su extraño báculo, le echa un leve vistazo para enseguida darle una mala cara y voltearla para no seguir viéndola con prepotencia. Kagura lo ignora como siempre lo hace y sigue avanzando sin saber a donde dirigirse. No deseaba alejarse de esa extraña entrada, pero tampoco puede permanecer ahí. Si por algún motivo, todos logran salir, Naraku rápidamente se daría cuenta de su presencia. Y con Sesshomaru dentro, interfiriendo en tan perfecto plan, sospecharía que la culpable sería ella y ésta no tendría manera de negarlo. Por más que mienta, por más buena actriz que sea, Naraku sabría que lo intenta engañar. Finalmente, Kagura está atrapada en su telaraña y enredada en la misma como una mosca que serviría de aperitivo para la próxima cena. Si ella intenta escapar, como antes había sucedido, el movimiento causaría vibraciones en tan fina trampa, alertando a su capto. Sabe que debe permanecer controlada, fingiendo obediencia y mirando. Mirando a los que pasan frente suyo y susurrándoles que la auxilien.

Así que se aleja. Se sube a un árbol y espera, observando en dirección de donde supuestamente están lidiando una pelea. Sus pies blancos se balancean atrás y adelante. La impaciencia se hace cada vez más fuerte, por la intriga de conocer quienes saldrán vivos y con el triunfo impregnadas en su rostro.

Suelta un suspiro, porque ha comenzado a soñar despierta. ¿Qué se supone hará después? El rostro se ve con angustia. Ella también tiene una batalla, pero es una interior, donde las sueños de su libertad lidian con la realidad. Con la realidad desconocida por no saber que hacer sin Naraku. Con la realidad de que Naraku es tan astuto que puede salir de aquel otro mundo con o sin joya y la realidad de que aun con su muerte, existe la posibilidad de que su corazón no llegue a su pecho a tiempo y ella deba sucumbir junto con quien siempre ha sido su amo.

Parecía que había hecho una suplica silenciosa, pues un ruido atrajo su atención hacía el suelo. Alguien estaba debajo de ella, con la cabeza alzada y ambas manos a los costados, prestando sus ojos a su persona. Los pies dejaron de moverse y sus pupilas reflejaban la imagen de un hombre que antes de considerarlo guapo, piensa en un par de albinos que ella conoce bien. Pero este sujeto, que le hace un ademán para baje de aquel árbol, no viste igual los hermanos. Luce un kimono bastante sencillo y cómodo. No lleva ninguna espada y el cabello lo trae sujeto en una alta cola de cabello.

¿Sería buena idea bajar y mostrar confianza? De cualquier modo, Kagura entiende que por fuerte que ella sea, hay youkais que lo son aun más. Arriba o abajo, si él es fuerte y si quiere dañarla, no importa donde se encuentre.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —suelta con falsos modales. Kagura permanece en su posición y a la defensiva.

El desconocido hombre le sonríe. ¡Él le ha sonreído! No se trata no una sonrisa como las de Naraku, de esas de burla. Tampoco es la sonrisa que usa Inuyasha cuando pelea y ve que estáa a punto de ganar. O la de Koga como la vez que la golpeó en el rostro. Todas esas sonrisas tan fugaces, no tienen comparación la que ella vio. No hace mucho mella en Kagura, sino más bien la intriga.

—Por favor, baja —pide con amabilidad. Su voz es profunda y toque un toque de autoridad. Sin embargo, para ella sonó bastante amable. Fue en ese momento que Kagura conocería la amabilidad a través de tan encantador desconocido. Esas simples palabras no tienen un pizca de falsedad.

Es extraño, piensa ella. No se da cuenta que con los hombres la desconfianza sale a relucir con tanta naturalidad.

—O si quieres arriba, no hay problema. Pero dudo que esa rama pueda con nosotros dos.

La maldita desconfianza hacía el género masculino le impide ceder con tanta facilidad como le gustaría. Ella sujeta con fuerza su abanico y arma, lista ante más sorpresas.

—¿No piensas contarme tus intenciones conmigo? —cuestiona la mujer.

El hombre estira su brazo y la invita a tocar suelo. Piensa con humor, que ella parece un gato asustado sobre ese árbol lanzando arañazos. Y era precisamente lo que ella hacía, usaba sus garras para dar a conocer que con ella no se debía jugar, pero en realidad, Kagura, desconectada de todo trato con seres amables y de confianza, no tenía idea de como actuar. ¿Cómo _ser_ ante personajes que sonríen y le dicen por favor? ¿Cómo cuando se ha nacido en un nido de arañas?

—Me gustaría charlar.

—Te equivocaste de chica. No soy de charlas.

—Vamos, prometo no morderte.

No cede. Kagura se queda en su posición, haciendo gala de la desconfianza que siempre ha mantenido. Sobre todo, los que como él tiene buena pinta a la primera. Mostrarse atentos y amables, sin un arma en la mano y que le pide que le de un minuto, sin ningún tipo de presiones, para Kagura significa aventurarse en un terreno desconocido y hasta peligroso. Más desconocido incluso, que cruzar la puerta de la cueva a la que ella le teme. Al menos con la puerta, sabe que hay la muerte, pero con este tipo de sujetos es una incógnita. Debía mantenerse en su posición, era la correcto. La tardía respuesta de Kagura fue un impulsó para que él tomara la decisión de dar un salto y sentarse a su lado. Los reflejos de Kagura fueron lentos, que tardó en girar unos cuantos grados su cuello para cerciorarse de que ya no estaba sentada sola en esa rama. Algunos hojas cayeron del árbol por el repentino movimiento y la rama se movió por el peso extra.

Sin poder pronunciar nada, Kagura abría los ojos más y más sus ojos por esos rasgos tan peculiares del hombre y para que ignorarlo, se asemejaban con los de Sesshomaru. Tal vez, pensó, ese sujeto pertenecía a la misma raza de demonio y compartía algún parentesco con él. También Inuyasha vino a su mente instintivamente, pues el cabello y los ojos del desconocido eran semejantes al par de hermanos. Sólo que él, parecía tener algo que los otros no tenían. Su rostro se le veía tan relajado y confiado, que no tardó en incomodar a una chica que ha estado con la peor estirpe de demonios. Ni la pelea más angustiosa o el mismo Naraku, la hacían sentirse así, tan pequeña. Si seguía pensando en eso que él la hacía sentir, Kagura no sería capaz de toparse con una palabra para definirlo.

—¿Pareces sorprendida?

—Tú pareces sorprendido —contestó Kagura de pronto, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. No mentía, luego de que se ella enfrascara en sus pensamientos y detalladas observaciones, él cambió de semblante.

En ocasiones pasadas, él se había topado con mujeres de todo tipo, pero ninguna como ella que se encerrada. Siempre creyó que tenía una especie de don para que las personas se fiaran de él. Enseguida, se dijo que se estaba engañando y que había olvidado momentáneamente a la mujer más desconfiada del planeta. Sin embargo, esa mujer lo miraba con burla y superioridad. Mientras que Kagura…

—Es que tienes una expresión peculiar —confesó—. Puedes relajarte.

El sujeto miró de frente. Kagura lo imitó, pero a diferencia de él, por más que empuñaba los ojos para encontrar algo interesante, no logró nada.

—Siguen peleando —comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudieron salir de sus rojos labios. Kagura escéptica, no podía creer que alguien aparte de ellos, los que tenían conexión con Naraku, supiera que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. ¿Cómo saber eso cuando no se está dentro? —¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Sólo lo sé.

—¿Eh? ¿Me quieres ver cara de idiota? Dame una respuesta clara.

El hombre hizo una mueca buscando las palabras para expresar lo que quería.

—Soy de _por aqu_ _í_. _Descansaba_ cuando sentí la presencia de Inuyasha. No hice nada, pero comencé a preguntarme que andaría haciendo si él ya no tenía más motivos para volver. Después, sentí otra presencia, la de un tal Naraku y desperté por completo. Hubo un escándalo provocado por ellos y finalmente tuve que salir de ahí al sentir que Sesshomaru entró. Te vi y _supe_ que tu eres la culpable de que Sesshomaru lograra pasar. Sabes, en este lugar no hay secretos.

El labio inferior se había separado del labio superior. Fue un resumen muy claro, pero únicamente despertaba más dudas en la chica. Expresó un "¿eh?" y él no tardó en aventar una carcajada. No se requerían de evidencias para darse cuenta de que él estaba ocultando información.

—¿Soy la culpable?

—Tu lo guiaste hasta aquí. Sesshomaru no hubiera podido hallar está puerta. No sé si agradecértelo o enfadarme. Hiciste que usara su espada, pero ahora yo tengo más intrusos. Intrusos como Sesshomaru que no saben respetar los lugares sagrados.

—Entiendo —respondió sabiendo bien a lo que se refería. Ninguno de lo que estaban dentro, tenía una pizca de cuidado a la hora de sus peleas. Los podía imaginar usando sus enormes espadas atacando sin llegar a atinarle a Naraku, pero si a lo que había alrededor. Ya lo habían hecho con castillos y montañas. ¿Qué los detendría a no hacerlo ahí dentro?

—Sesshomaru piensa antes de atacar para no fallar. Es Inuyasha el que más destruye —dijo recordando como al inició, Inuyasha aprendía a usar la espada y con nuevos ataques, los cuales eran inciertos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que el viento cortante la atravesaba de nuevo.

—Quisiera darte la razón, pero no sé como sea Inuyasha en las batallas —habló sin quitar la vista al frente. Era una espectador lejano que suplicaba porque no hicieran tantos daños en un lugar al que no debían entrar—. Tuve la oportunidad de pelear contra Sesshomaru y a lado de él.

—Qué interesante. Debiste sentirte orgulloso de perder contra él —contestó con fastidio, como si ese hombre no tuviera rival dignos en el mundo. Mas la respuesta que obtuvo la aturdió:

—No. Yo gané siempre. ¿Puedes imaginar su rostro si hubiera dado cuenta que le daba ventajas?

—Estás alardeando para quedar bien conmigo.

Por un momento, Kagura quería saltar y alejarse. Está última frase que mencionó, fue tan irreal, que lo consideró un embustero. Le dio la impresión que sólo quería coquetear con ella y para eso, Kagura no tenía tiempo ni interés.

—¿Por qué dije que he vencido a Sesshomaru? Es fácil hacerlo cuando sé es un niño —dijo con gracia.

Ella pudo imaginarlo, presionado a su mente, a una miniatura del albino. Es verdad, pensó, Sesshomaru había tenido un nacimiento normal y pasó por etapas como la infancia. Etapas que desconocía. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en Sesshomaru como un hombre que no había lidiado con nada y que obtuvo todo tan fácil. Y no era así, en algún momento de su vida tuvo que haber aprendido lo que sabía hacer y crecer como cualquier otro. No fue como ella, que hacía sido arrojada al mundo con todos los conocimientos y siendo una adulta.

—Suena estúpido, pero ni esos pequeñas e insignificantes derrotas pueden ser mencionadas en su presencia. Tiene muy mal carácter. Tal vez contigo se ha portado amable, pero…

—¿Amable? —soltó casi en un grito. De pensar en la versión infantil de Sesshomaru, ahora pasaba a un lado que detestaba del Sesshomaru adulto—. ¡¿Amable?! El tipo se la pasa ignorándome. Incluso ahora, que le di una información muy valiosa para él, no pudo ni dar gracias.

—Ya veo. No ha cambiado mucho.

El silencio se presentó después de eso. Kagura no evitó sentirse mal, como si sintiera que acaba de cometer una imprudencia con quien no tenía intenciones de decir su nombre.

—¿Y cuál es tu relación con él? —preguntó la chica para cambiar el tema—. Es obvio el parecido.

—¿Nos parecemos?

Quien conociera la madre de Sesshomaru no hacía ese tipo de observaciones. Los ojos y el cabello eran rasgos de la raza a la que pertenecían, pero él ni sus más cercanos sirvientes y amigos, les veían nada en común. Las facciones de Sesshomaru era más finas, mientras que las del hombre eran marcadas y mucho más varoniles. Se le veía un aire de madurez, una madurez que ni Sesshomaru o Inuyasha tenían. Kagura lo miró más de cerca y vio un error en lo que acaba de decir. Había algo de Sesshomaru, pero era Inuyasha quien se veía reflejado. Una versión más educada y con un par de años encima.

—Nos parecemos, pero la personalidad es distinta.

Kagura asintió con la cabeza, dandole la razón. Y ni en todos sus sueños más locos, se había visto con un hombre que charlara con tanta familiaridad y que evadiera decir datos sobre su persona.

—¿No piensas responderme?

—Lo conozco hace mucho y tuvimos que lidiar con varias batallas. Es ahí donde nos tratamos más . Después tuvimos que separarnos y ya no lo he visto.

—¿Y por qué no va verlo?

—Lo haría, pero estoy contigo —dijo. Si los instintos de Kagura no fallaban, aseguraría que el hombre actuaba bastante coqueto con ella—. Entrar a buscarlo, lo distraería de la misma manera en que Inuyasha lo haría. Estamos mejor así. Además, no contaríamos con el tiempo para reencuentros, Naraku está dentro.

Es verdad. Naraku no daría una pausa para que ellos hablaran y conociéndolos, ellos tampoco la pedirían. ¿Y por qué ese hombre no pelea? Si dice ser tan fuerte, podría ser una buena opción para asegurar el destino de Naraku. Tal vez, y eso ya sonaría bastante loco, sea más confiable para que mate de una buena vez por todas a su creador y le consiga el corazón que encajaba en su pecho.

¿Qué tenía está raza que le despertaba las esperanzas de la nada? Con Sesshomaru había sucedido la mismo y eso que ella no tuvo la misma oportunidad de entablar un conversación amena como con la del desconocido.

Con Sesshomaru, recordaba, tuvo que guiarse bajó sus intuiciones, sus pocas opciones y para que negarlo, la ligera atracción que le había despertado, pero a la que apenas le prestaba atención. Había escuchado hablar de él, sobre el potencial y peligroso enemigo que sería para Naraku, en palabras del segundo hermano que tuvo y el que podía leer los pensamientos tanto de ella como su padre. Goshinki no tuvo la oportunidad de tratar a Sesshomaru en persona mientras vivió, aunque irónicamente, era con quien más estaba ahora pero en forma de espada. Nada le costó contarle, mientras aun era un ogro gigante, que Naraku buscaba la forma de aprovechar el interés que Sesshomaru le tenía. Estos conocimientos le despertaron una enorme curiosidad por conocerlo y al lograrlo, a simple vista se veía que lejos de su arrogancia, contaba con la posibilidad enorme para acabar con Naraku. Aun más grande que la tenía Inuyasha y todo su grupo. Ni siquiera habían cruzado tantas palabras y Kagura se vendió a ese idea.

—Puede ayudarlos. No tengo inconveniente en que me deje sola para irse a pelear.

—Lo sé. Eres una chica fuerte, pero no puedo involucrarme.

—Me caería mejor que si estuviera allá —confesó sin tapujos—. Aquí ni siquiera podemos saber quien va ganando.

—No hay ganador, aunque para esos dos —dijo refiriéndose a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha—, habrán perdido. Si el enemigo no se muere o se rinde…

—es una derrota. Entonces han sido derrotados muchas veces.

Tantas, como cuando una persona intenta aplastar una araña y ésta corre a ocultarse. Es la manera más correcta de verlo por parte de Sesshomaru. Él detesta que sus enemigos no se queden a concluir peleas, que las alarguen tan innecesariamente y que no se revele el ganador de inmediato. Él sujeto junto a la chica, era quien mejor conocía esa parte y compartía su opinión.

Kagura no había pensado en eso. En ese caso, ella también era una desertora constante, sólo que a ella no le importaba pues no eran batallas que enfrentara por gusto, sino por mera obligación.

—¿Ah sí?

—Naraku ha sido astuto y sabe engañar. Si lo sabré yo…

—Debe serlo. Para tenerte como sirviente. De otro modo, no comprendería como alguien como tú logra estar más de dos minutos con un demonio como él.

No, ya era mucha información y buenos modales. Hasta ese momento, Kagura se había comportado y había evadido las obligadas preguntas que se le hacen a alguien que recién se conoce. No le extraña que conociera a Sesshomaru o Inuyasha, hasta ese punto era normal que ellos, que han vivido más que ella, tuvieran una lista de conocidos, amigos y aliados confiables. Kagura era una mujer que le sobraban los dedos de una mano para contar a los seres que consideraba importantes. Tristemente, era Kanna la primera que se le venía a la mente. Esa niña blanca era a la que única que quería de manera sincera, pero no podía confiar ni un ápice pues la infante había vendido su alma al desgraciado de Naraku. Le tenía algo de apreció a Kohaku, pero esto había nacido gracias a la actitud del chico del revelarse contra el amo, aun cuando esas posibilidades eran nulas y su mente estaba bajo su total control. Contándolo a él, serían dos personas.

El tercer dedo a contar sería para Sesshomaru. Le tenía tanta admiración…

Pero este hombre hablaba como si conociera su problema o se sentaba con ella como si fuera una amiga a quien conocía por años y tenían tiempo de no verse. Ese hombre, que se estaba comportando como un misterioso caballero, despertaba un dejo de miedo en ella, pues nadie, aparte de las tres antes mencionados apenas y conocían sus metas y la forma de querer lograrlo. Sin pestañear, descendió del árbol. Sus desnudos pies al fin tocaron el césped y con mirada escarlata, Kagura exigía al extraño que hiciera lo mismo. Había que aclarar las cosas.

—Explícate —. Con las manos en los costados y su abanico en su obi, Kagura cerrara los puños con fuerza—. ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Quién te ha hablado de mi?

¿Y si era trampa de Naraku? A lo mejor, con la ayuda del odioso de Hakudoshi, su amo había descubierto el aprecio que le tenía a Sesshomaru y eso lo molestó. Significaría una traición hacía él, aunque ese sentimiento no haya sido expuesto nunca y Kagura se lo había estado guardando para ella.

¿Y si fue Sesshomaru..? No. Kagura ni quisiera hizo el intento de engañarse con él. Había la posibilidad de que el sujeto ni siquiera estuviera relacionado con uno o con otro. Existían youkais que les gustaba jugar con la mente de sus víctimas y así se sentía Kagura en ese instante. Una víctima. Una chica a la que habían violado y ultrajado su mente. Para eso, ya tenía a Hakudoshi y no contaba con las intenciones de tener otro igual que el mocoso.

Tuvieron que pasar largos segundos para que el desconocido reaccionaría e imitara a Kagura. No le había pasado esto, jamás. Siempre había sido fácil conseguir la atención de las mujeres o evitar que se enojaron con él. No le gustaba verlas disgusto o furiosas. Y esta en particular, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Para empezar, admitía que su error no fue presentarse como era debido. Aunque sabía que no podía decir mucho sobre él, por la razón de que prefería mantenerse en un anonimato con una mujer del que sabe poco. Creyó que tal vez debía romper su propia regla o mentir con más estilo.

—¡No te quedes callado! —gritó, recordando que era un grosería común en Sesshomaru.

Pero para él se le dificultada explicarlo. ¿Cómo poder decirle que la conexión con su antigua espada renacía con su hijo cerca? ¿Y cómo decirle que hubo un palpitar extraño de parte de aquella arma? Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta también, evitando profundizar en un por qué, para no tener complicaciones. Le costaba mucho aceptar que ver a Kagura arriesgándose para llevarlo al País de Fuego, fue un acto que le agradó. Su padre lo había sentido y no supo bien como interpretarlo. Tenía entendido que una niña lo seguía, pero los sentimientos hacía ella era distintos que a la que mantenía con el cejo fruncido esperando una respuesta.

Siempre le había costado entender los pensamientos del mayor de sus hijos, y ahora, con tantos años de diferencia desde la última vez que lo vio a la orilla de playa, era más complicado.

—Soy el padre de Sesshomaru.

—¿Y eso qué? —respondió de tajo, sin detenerse a pensar con cuidado lo que el recién le confesaba—. Eso no responde mi pregunta…

Así como su coraje se encendía, tan veloz como chispas que caen en hojas secas, estás no tardaban en consumirse. Kagura cayó en cuenta que estaba frente al padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Con un hombre del que desconocía su historia pasada.

Cualquier otro se hubiera sentido orgulloso de tenerlo en frente, pero la chica, ajena a las clásicas metas de los youkais que se dedican exclusivamente al combate, no sabía como tratarlo.

—¿Debo sentirme honrada?

—Para nada. El honrado soy yo —contestó sin una pizca de sarcasmo. Desconocía porque la espada palpitó, pero no por _qui_ _é_ _n_ lo había hecho.

Kagura rodó los ojos. Le fastidiaba un tanto los halagos que él le hacía. Además, decía ser el padre de quien depositaba sus esperanzas para ser su salvador. ¿Cómo creerle? O más bien, ¿por qué tendría que creerle?

—Tienes derecho a dudar —dijo después de haber observado que no daba su brazo a torcer. Nada le gustaría más que ella le contara los detalles de su relación con sus dos hijos, sobretodo con Sesshomaru. Estaba enterado que su primogénito ya no era el mismo desde que murió, pero le gustaría tanto que su pecho se inflara de orgullo si lo escuchara en palabras de una mujer como ella. Tenía la idea de que Kagura sería la portadora de tan buenas nuevas, pero al parecer no era muy distinta de Sesshomaru y no se abría con cualquiera.

Era una lástima, porque él tenía que marcharse pronto.

—De hecho, me agrada esa actitud tuya. Me recuerda a alguien que conocí tiempo atrás.

La silueta de quien es la madre del mayor de sus hijos apareció en su mente. Le costó llegar a ella, aun más de lo que lo costaría hacerlo con Kagura. Pero el tiempo se estaba agotando como para seguir intentándolo.

—Hubiera sido agradable charlar más contigo. Por eso te busqué.

—¿Sobre qué? Francamente, no estoy interesada en hablar sobre el engreído de Sesshomaru —respondió sin pensar que había la posibilidad de que él reaccionara mal por insultar a su hijo.

Al antiguo comandante le gustó el comentario. La chica jamás sería respetuosa, pero tampoco fingiría simpatía. Era sincera, y no había una mejor característica que le atrajera que no fuera esa.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez, sólo hablaremos de nosotros dos y nuestro futuro —bromeó con lo último.

Kagura por poco y se sonroja, creyendo las palabras que él había pronunciado. ¡Demonios! Ese tipo le estaba agradando y no tenía ningún comentario ingenioso que darle. Nunca se había visto tan limitada en los temas de conversación.

—Debo irme. _É_ _l_ se acerca.

—¿A quién te refieres? —interrogó, viendo a todos lados, sin sentir ninguna presencia extraña. Sin embargo, su búsqueda se detuvo cuando sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

Quería decir algo más, pero se quedó mudo, al creer que ya había hecho lo suficiente. A Kagome ya la había visto antes cuando Inuyasha fue por la espada que le pertenecía. Vio a una chica fuerte y vio a su hijo demostrando todo el interés que le tenía, protegiéndola de su hermano mayor.

Fue Sesshomaru quien en realidad le preocupó. Y ahora había vuelto con la noticia de al fin estaba madurando, dejando atrás ese estúpido egoísmo. Seguramente, no tenía que ver con ella ni la otra niña. Pero si habían aportado algo o si lo estaban haciendo en la actualidad, para él era necesario agradecerlo.

* * *

Al irse, Kagura no supo lo que había pasado. Incluso, aunque el tiempo en que él desapareció era aún corto, le costaba recordar lo que había dicho. Una frase, la que usó para marcharse, era la única que resonaba: _t_ _ú_ _le haces bien y_ _é_ _l te hace bien a ti._ No entendía el significado de todo eso y de tanto pensarlo ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Tomó la pluma que adornaba su cabello, dispuesta a irse para ver que había sucedido con la cueva, pero enseguida, ya no tuvo que hacerlo. Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella, absortó con su presencia. Si antes había sido extraño, ahora si creía que había caído en un precipicio a la locura. Pues él se encontraba aturdido y se supone que tipos como él, no pueden sentir eso.

—¿Murió Naraku?

—Escapó.

Kagura, decepcionada, expresó un _ya veo_. Sesshomaru no diría más que eso y ella, consiente de que no habría más plática, regresó con Hakudoshi. No se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru quería una explicación para ese aroma tan peculiar. Toda esa zona le había recordado a su padre y aunque al principio, creyó que se debía porque su tumba estaba cerca, al adentrarse más al bosque se topó con Kagura de pie y saliendo de un ensimismamiento.

Claro que le gustaría saber que había sucedido durante su ausencia, pero tenía un orgullo que le impedía hacerle preguntas personales a la hija del enemigo.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

 _Perd_ _ó_ _n por lo aburrido del fic. No es lo mejor, pero de alguna forma me gusta. Se me ocurri_ _ó_ _hace un par de d_ _í_ _as cuando ven_ _í_ _a camino a mi casa. Quer_ _í_ _a terminarlo esa misma noche para publicarlo, pero soy muy lenta para escribir, ya me conocen._

 _Siento que Kagura me qued_ _ó_ _muy fuera de personaje y Taisho muy Sue. Esto es porque tengo ciertos pensamientos acerca de ellos. Soy de las que piensan que InuPapi es coqueto con las mujeres, no al nivel de Miroku, no. Sino un hombre amable, respetuoso y dispuesto a protegerlas, tanto a humanas como a youkais. En cambio, con los hombres, ser_ _í_ _a muy estricto y exigente. Obviamente d_ _á_ _ndoles su lugar y siendo un buen l_ _í_ _der._

 _En cuanto a Kagura, la imagino incompetente a la hora de tratar con personas como_ _é_ _l. Podr_ _í_ _a esperarse un trato amable por parte de humanos, pero un youkai al nivel de Taisho ser_ _í_ _a extra_ _ñ_ _o. No est_ _á_ _acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos y por ese motivo se comporta m_ _á_ _s a la defensiva._

 _La_ _ú_ _ltima parte no me convence. Yo ten_ _í_ _a pensando una escena m_ _á_ _s de Sesshomaru y Kagura, pero al fin decid_ _í_ _no ponerla, porque no quedaba. Ya estaban todos fuera de personajes, como para arrastrar a Sesshomaru tambi_ _é_ _n u.u Pero deje entre lineas algo muy sutil n.n_

 _En fin, ojal_ _á_ _y les haya agradado un poquit_ _í_ _n._

 _Agradezco a_ _ **Emmik**_ _que se mostr_ _ó_ _emocionada por la idea y por estarme compartiendo im_ _á_ _genes sexys de ellos. Tambi_ _é_ _n a las personas que lo leyeron y llegaron hasta aqu_ _í_ _sin bostezar._ _¡_ _Muchas gracias!_

 _Se portan bien y les prometo andar aqu_ _í_ _pronto. Y no miento, tengo mucho que publicar *.*_

 _ **PD:**_ _ya pueden ver en mi perfil los siguientes fics y actualizaciones :D_

Summary: Después de que guiar al país de Fuego a Sesshomaru y que éste lograra cruzar a otro mundo, la incertidumbre por ver quien de todos ahí dentro salía con vida iba creciendo en Kagura. Sin embargo, un repentino extraño interrumpirá sus pensamientos, pidiéndolo compartir unas cuantas palabras con él.


End file.
